Discovery
by nettograf
Summary: short one shot- what would happen if Sasuke and Sakura found out about the Kyuubi? one of the many possibilities.


-----------------------  
  
Discovery  
  
nettogrof  
  
rating: G  
  
notes: future timeline, jounin, 17 yrs old, very short -_-;  
  
=================  
  
Naruto heaved, head against the cool marble of his wall.   
  
Warm water sprinkled over his body, soothing some of the aches and pains of the long, hard day of a more-than-annoying solo B ranked mission he had done. His mind slowly drifted back to the day before, when he was doing a rare team-mission and one of their patrons knew Naruto's identity. Because all the genins were filled with duties, Tsunade had called together the old Team 7 for a list of C and D ranked missions just to spite them or more specifically- Naruto. The woman that they did a small mission for, screeched in fear and went hysterical. He glared at the wall so hard his eyes were almost squinting as he remembered yesterday's events.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Y-you...!" The woman screeched at her doorway. Pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, she continued her screeching.   
  
"WHY IS THE DEMON HERE?! WHY IS THE KYUUBI-!"   
  
Naruto's face dramatically changed from hyper and grinning, to grim and hurt. He dropped the basket of fruits that he was offering to the lady- their mission was grocery shopping- and took a small glance at his team mates, who were looking at him confused and shocked. Even the normally stoic Sasuke portrayed his emotions through the classical open-eyed, open-mouthed expression, even if it was only slightly. Kakashi's normally droopy and lazy eye hardened into an expression of alarm and hate for the woman. Before she could finish her sentence, Kakashi had a hand over her mouth and a kunai at her throat, while Naruto stood deathly still, visibly shaking with clenched fists.   
  
"...Naruto-" Kakashi started- but he didn't hear what his teacher had to say. Fearing the reaction of his team mates, he ran.   
  
As he ran, few thoughts passed through his mind.   
  
-Acknowledgement. That was all he wanted. He had achieved it, to some degree, with his team mates. But he was reminded that- they, up till now, never knew what he really was. Naruto had sort of guessed they'd known by now, after the defeat of Gaara, retrieval of Sasuke, death of Orochimaru, and the rise in rank to jounin. And if they didn't, he had thought that he'd tell them sooner or later. They were only 17- there would probably be plenty of time to tell. Naruto's heart clenched in pain as the reality of how wrong he was smacked him in the face and it began to rain.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Naruto pulled his fist back and slammed it into one of the bathroom walls, shaking the shower curtains that he was behind and creating a crater in his wall. What the hell was he thinking? Time and time again after a hard day he had enjoyed with his friends, he had wondered what it would be like to tell them. Would they still accept him? Would they shun him and blame him like all of the rest of the villagers?   
  
Cursing to himself, Naruto got out of the shower and roughly dried himself, as if he could scrub off the seal, scrub off the things that made him what the villagers thought he was. 'Too late to know their reaction now, isn't it? Kyuubi.' He thought. He had since long come to terms that there was a demon inside of him- and the Kyuubi likewise adapted to the fact he was probably sealed forever. But that didn't stop him from trying to get out. 'Stupid brat. Just kill them if they hurt you.' Naruto shook his head and tied a towl around his waist and picked up a smaller towel and put it around his neck. Feeling covered enough to walk out of the bathroom, just in case someone barged in, Naruto stepped out.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
What Sasuke and Sakura saw when they had first kicked down Naruto's door was definately not what they expected to see. They had been knocking on the door repeatedly for the past 15 minutes and Sasuke, short tempered when it came to the dobe, kicked the door down. This simple act revealed Naruto with nothing but a towel around his waste and neck and dripping wet hair, who was equally as shocked. It took another 10 seconds for things to settle in as Sasuke quickly blushed and turned around and Sakura squeaked and covered her eyes as Naruto ran to his bedroom to get his clothes.   
  
A minute later, when Naruto was dressed in loose orange pajama pants and was putting on a large white t-shirt with a spiral on it, they were still blushing in his living room/kitchen. Naruto suddenly realised exactly why they were in this predicament and his face immediately changed to something a little less of a scowl.   
  
"Can't you guys knock?!" he glared at them accusingly, still blushing. Sasuke, hearing this snapped back.   
  
"We were, dobe, but you must've been singing in the shower too loud to hear us."  
  
"Oh, but you couldn't -wait- now could you? I could've been sleeping, or using the toilet, or in another part of the apartment, but you deemed it necessary to -knock down my door-? You're paying for it, by the way, if you don't fix it yourself." Naruto 'hmphed' after his short demand and statement.   
  
"A-ano, anyway, the reason we came here was to talk about yesterday's... newly acquired... knowledge..." Sakura intercepted. Silence came over the three and the air began to thicken with tension. it seemed like no one had talking in minutes that were actually seconds. Naruto's silence had come from fear, but Sakura and Sasuke's came from soemthing completely different.   
  
"I understand... if you guys hate me now..." Naruto started. Before he had time to look up into the guilty faces of his comrades, Sakura had thwacked him on the head in annoyance.   
  
"Who said that, huh?!" Sakura growled. "What we want to know, was why you didn't tell us sooner!" she continued. Naruto, slightly relieved, looked up at her with defiant eyes.   
  
"Do you think that something like this is easy to tell? You think I could just go up to everyone and say, "Oh hey, by the way, I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. You know, the one who destroyed Konoha 17 years ago? Yeah that's the one."? Sakura, its not that easy to say...."   
  
"Hmph. Usuratonkachi... it sounds like something you'd say." Sasuke smirked. "You're an idiot by the way, if you think we'd be scared by such a dobe like you." Silence fell again, though this one, a lot less uncomfortable.   
  
"... so you guys aren't scared?" Naruto asked again, feeling very much like a kid. His team mates rolled their eyes and Naruto smiled brightly, greatful for their acceptance.   
  
"Oh, right, Sasuke. You still owe me a door you bastard." Naruto chuckled as their conversation took a turn to silly topics.   
  
040804 


End file.
